


Garden of Glass

by Cinana, YuutaIzu



Series: Everyone in Ra*bits is really gay Chronicles [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blame hinata 2k16, CAN YOU FIND MY HIDDEN SHIPS MHMMMM??, Crushes, Crying Boys, Cute hugs, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Okay but seriously if jazzy loves this shit so you are welcome., Pre-Relationship, Rarepairs have taken over my life, THIS IS NOT LIKE THE OLD HAJIKURO STORY THIS HAS A CUTE FLUFFY MOMENT, Theres like 2 mentioned ships., This has taken forever to write, This is my one pure ship, and tomoya being an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinana/pseuds/Cinana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuutaIzu/pseuds/YuutaIzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a little fucker and ruins happiness of gay boys... they work it out in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetora let out a cough to gather the others attention and spoke clearly. "About Boss liking Nito-san." 
> 
> What... Did Tetora just say that Kiryu liked... Nazuna. No. No. No no no nonono. That can't be. Oh god, he felt like he was going to vomit. A horrible feeling in his stomach, he just wanted to vomit, pass out and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this is a rarepair my friends and i heavily ship. Amy wrote a really like "what the fuck" story so kay and i have decided to write a hella lot cuter story.  
> To Jazzy- please enjoy my sons suffering. To everyone else- Kay's in the midst of writing Kuro's side which is a WHOLE lot cuter and safer than this side. Here is kinda just what i see what would go through his mind if he is in a one sided affection situation(even if its not so one sided).  
> Don't worry. Everyone get's a happy ending. Tomoya will have one too soon. Nazuna will too when we decide who to pair him with.  
> Ps: this was only suppose to be 2,000 words. 
> 
> Anyways, i hope your head didn't turn away from the ship. It is really cute if you give it a chance. I really hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Ps, I did change the flowers in Hajime's pouch. I do know they are canonly Lavenders, but i find that these flowers are more fitting in the story.

"Tomoya-kun... This is really important. I need to tell you this," a light blue hair boy whispered as he gripped tightly on Tomoya's shoulders.

Wincing from the grasp, Tomoya responded, "Hajime we need to get to class. So please just say it already."

He remembers. He remembers how his friend took a breath. How he looked away and told him those few words.

"I think... I think I like Kiryu-senpai."

* * *

 

"Hajime... Hey Hajime. Wake up or we will be late."

A gentle shake woke up the blue haired male, still groggy, he was not aware of what was going on, he shrugged off the hand. Hajime was about ready to doze off. He was only barely able hear a sigh followed with a 'sorry but i have to.'

Unable to process the information, he felt something tug on his blanket. In a swift second, his body was surrounded by the brisk morning air whilst his blankets were tossed and scrunched up at the end of his bed, much to his own protest. Hajime curled himself up into a small ball in order to keep some of his dwindling warmth. He mumbled to what he believed to be his mom, "fwive more minutes mama... Just... Fwive." A small laughter followed, then a few pokes.

"Hajime. I'm serious get up or we will be late." The same voice followed. Mama is being annoying, Hajime noted. A boy needs sleep. Especially when he was up studying and practicing.

The small boy uncurled from his ball and tried to kick the blanket so he could fall back to sleep. A groan escaped from Mama's lips. "Hajime... I'm serious get up or Nii-chan may get mad."

No... Not Nazuna. If he was late, then Tomoya will be late. If Tomoya was late, he will most certainly pout or maybe get mad at at Hajime. No... Tomoya would just pout and sigh. Tomoya is nice like that. But Nazuna will be mad. He may make Hajime do more of those dreadful push ups or sit ups. Maybe he'll have Ra*bits practice even harder. Well, Ra*bits practicing more wouldn't be a bad thing. No no... That would be a good thing. That means the better they would become and a more known, respected unit. Maybe Eichi will even make him tea as an accomplishment.

A small giggle left Hajime's mouth at the thought, followed by a soft, "Kaichou-san's tea would be nice."

It went silent for a bit after that. Mama stopped trying to get him out of bed, but Hajime was still unable to locate his missing blanket. It was quite a pain as Hajime liked to be warm when he sleep. The blanket made him feel nice, comfortable, safe, and secure.

While still half-heartedly feeling for his blanket, the weight of the bed shifted a bit, but Hajime honestly wasnt bothered. It was mostly likely either his brother or sister trying to get him up and going for school. But he had time right? He could sleep for just a little longer–

"THUMP"

Huh... What just... Happened?

Those words ran through his head for a few seconds, like a sudden bolt of lightning. Hajime slowly opened his eyes, lost and confused what had happened, only to be greeted by his hardwood floor. Was he not just on his bed a few second before?

Hajime pushed himself up and turned his head around, just to be greeted by a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Tomoya-kun? What are you doing here so early?" Hajime asked in a soft voice. He was still a bit tired and dazed. Why he was on the floor and why Tomoya\ was on his bed?

Wait did Tomoya just–

"Ah! So that finally got you up Hajime, I was scared you would continue calling me Mama and that I would have had to drag you to school in your pajamas."

Does that mean? Tomoya-kun just? No... Tomoya-kun would never push Hajime out from his bed. Tomoya-kun was a lot nicer than that.

"School... school... Oh, it's Tuesday, right... " Hajime paused before speaking again "Thank you for telling me Tomoya-kun. Allow me to get dressed now. Thank you for being patient with me Tomoya-kun." Hajime smiled, and stood up.

It doesn't matter. Even if Tomoya pushed him off his bed, it doesn't matter. Tomoya obviously did it so that Hajime wouldn't he late. What a good friend Tomoya is.

Carefully unbottoning his shirt, Hajime heard a click signaling him Tomoya walked out. Hajime pulled his off from his shoulders and walked to his closer to pull out his uniform. He unbuttoned the top button of his unformed and pulled it from the hanger.

As he dressed, Hajime planned out his day. First, he would go to class. His normal lessons with his same teachers. Nothing to worry about. During lunch Ra*bits had no practice. That was tomorrow after school. Instead, there was Tea Club. Eichi did ask them all to be there, though Hajime was uncertain if Sakuma would show. His upperclassmen always had his own schedule and way to do things, it couldn't be helped. After that would be the rest of his classes, then the day would be done. Maybe he should stop by class 1-B so he could ask Mitsuru to bring his Ra*bits outfit tomorrow. If Hajime remembers correctly, Hajime accidentally tore it after a live. It'd be best if it was fixed immediately.

Hajime's train of thought paused, a small knock on the door snapped him back to reality.

"Hajime, we need to leave soon if we plan to make it on time."

Right, right now he was still home getting ready for the day.

Fiddling with his tie and brushing out his uniform, Hajime rushed out of his room and to the bathroom to continue finishing getting ready. He still had a bad case of bedhead to take care of, and teeth to brush.

While freshening himself up, Hajime let his thoughts wander again. Tomoya didn't tell him the time, so he had no idea how late it was. But since Tomoya had to take him out of bed like that, he surely didn't have too much time. He wondered if he had time for breakfast? Would he have to eat bread-crusts again? Well, that was a problem for later.

Hajime collected a handful of water and splashed it on his to help him wake up. Ah, he can feel it. No matter what his plan was for the day, he knows something amazing and eventful will happen.

Well... At Yumenosaki Academy, every day was full of surprises. Both good and bad.

"Hajime," Tomoya called out. It sounded a bit faded, maybe he was in the living room or kitchen waiting. "We still have to go. Come on or we'll be late."

Hajime nodded, forgetting the fact that Tomoya is unable to see him.

Walking outside of the bathroom, Hajime made his way to the living where he did find Tomoya-kun sitting on the couch. "Tomoya-kun, I'm ready."

Tomoya immediately stood up and walked to Hajime. He grabbed Hajime by the wrist and dragged him to the front door, not allowing Hajime to even grab some breakfast. "If we hurry, we will make it to school 10 minutes before the bell." Hajime nodded, finally acknowledging how late they actually were.

Both were stopped for a second by Hajime's younger siblings who held out 2 bentos, one in each of their hands. They mumbled something along the lines 'for big brother and tomochin.' Both Tomoya and Hajime accepted the bentos with a smile and walked outside.

A burst of humidity hit Hajime's skin which made him shiver a bit. The air conditioner was a lot more refreshing then the sticky air that currently surrounded him.

Neither one of the said a word as they walked to their usual bus stop. Neither said a word as they walked on the bus as well. The silence was comfortable for the two first years. When one of the two decided to speak up, it was right before thy entered Yumenosaki's campus.

"Hey... Hajime," Tomoy spoke out. Hajime turned to Tomoya and cocked his head, giving him full attention. "If you found out Kiryu-senpai liked someone other than you... How would you react?"

Honestly, this question caught Hajime off guard. How would he react? "Well... I'm not sure. Kiryu-senpai is the person i've ever liked... And I really like Kiryu-senpai, but overall i'm not sure. Why do you ask Tomoya-kun?"

"Haha," Tomoya laughed and waved his hand. "No reason. I just don't want you to be too heart broken if he likes someone." Tomoya wrapped an arm around Hajime's shoulder with a large smile.

Oh. So that is why Tomoya said that. He doesn't want Hajime to end up teary eyed and broken like he was. After all, he liked a upper classmate of his as well... Except if Hajime remembered right, he was a second year in class 2-A.

"Anyways," Tomoya said breaking Hajime out of is thoughts... Again. "We don't have Ra*bits practice after school today, and the masked pervert decided there's no Theater practice as well since it clashed with his unit practice. How about we ask Mitsuru if he's free and up for ice cream?"

Hajime blinked once, then twice. Ice-cream sure did sound nice now, especially with how hot it was so far. Then again, it could start raining any time now.

"So... Is that a yes?" Tomoya said as he held the door open.

"A-ah yes. That'd be wonderful Tomoya. We can catch Mitsuru after school! Maybe Nazuna would like to join us as well," Hajime said with a head warming smile. Tomoya gave a nod of approval, then opened the door to their class, 1-A.

First site Hajime was greeted by where his class mates crowded in the center of the room. Everyone, but Tetora, sat in seats near the front of the class. Tetora proudly stood by the teachers pedestal with his legs spread out slightly and his hands on his hips. A classic hero pose, in Hajime's opinion.

Tetora let out a cough to gather the others attention and spoke clearly. "About Boss liking Nito-san."

What... Did Tetora just say that Kiryu liked... Nazuna. No. No. No no no nonono. That can't be. Oh god, he felt like he was going to vomit. A horrible feeling in his stomach, he just wanted to vomit, pass out and die.

Hajime stared at his hand that was shaking badly. Why was he shaking so badly? Why could he hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears? Why did he just want to crawl in a hole and die? Hajime held an arm close to his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat. He... He should have expected this. Hajime should have expected Kiryu to like Nazuna. After all, they were in the same class and Nazuna always tells him stories about the class. Hajime tried to sallow anything he can to help calm himself to only find a lump at throat.

He saw Hinata approach him with a big smile on his face. His lips began to move... yet he can't hear a thing. _What are you saying? Please speak louder. I can't hear you... I want to hear you._ Hajime glances over to his side to see Tomoya wide eyed.

Hajime hit the cold floor and hugged himself. Why was he behaving like this. Why can't he hear anyone. He just needs to calm down. _Tomoya-kun... Mitsuru-kun... Anyone help_. All he wants... No needs is help. Hajime tried to focus on the scent his flower bag held. Yes... Flowers always calmed him down. The soft scent the forget-me-nots and lilacs gave soothed Hajime a bit. Enough to let him notice the feet that surrounded his body.

What he didn't notice was how his breath quicken, nor how he collapse onto the floor, crying ever so slightly. The cries of his panicked friends. Everything was so foggy, until he found himself staring at Sagami.

Wait... If he was staring at Sagami, wouldn't that mean he is in the infirmary? Oh wait, Sagami's lips are moving. Is he saying something?

"I'm sorry can you please repeat that," Hajime says in a low voice. Sagami looked into his directed and waved his hand, as if he said it was nothing important.

As if he spoke for Sagami, Tomoya spoke out, "ah. Hajime he just asked what could have caused you to collapse. I told him that you probably had little sleep last night. Studying for class and practicing for Ra*bits. That's correct right?"

But that wasn't the reason, was it? No. Hajime swears he passed out because he- Oh. Ah, Hajime is always slow with these things. Tomoya-kun lied for him so that Sagumi-senpai would let them stay. Maybe. So Hajime did the logical thing. It made him feel dirty, but Hajime isn't sure if he could face Tetora-kun or really anyone from their class at the moment. So, Hajime spoke out.

"Y-yeah. I was up late. I don't want to burden anyone. I'm sorry." Hajime gave a soft, sincere smile.

"I see," Sagami said in a monotonous voice as if he didn't believe them. Well, who would. The two were lying straight through their teeth. But then, Sagami continued, "I'll tell Akiyan- erm I mean Kunugi-sensei that i'll be holding you two in here until lunch so you can get some rest. I hope you don't mind staying Mashiro. I feel like it's best for Shino to have someone here with him. Also, i'll be leaving in a bit since I have somewhere to be and I would prefer him to not be alone."

Tomoya nodded eagerly, and and far too quickly. Kunigi either ignored Tomoya's eagerness or just did not care.

And with that, Sagami left with a wave.

The most Hajime could hear was the silent break both of them took, a clock that could be the cause of his insanity, and the gentle hum of the air conditioner. The silence that surrounded him wasn't uncomfortable, just like every silence that came about. Unlike earlier today, neither of them attempted to initiate a conversation. An occasional rub on Hajime's calf was more than enough to help clear his mind of what happened earlier today. It was relaxing... So relaxing that Hajime could easily close his and drift off to sleep.

What felt like seconds later, Hajime slowly opened hos eyes to be greeted by the infirmary's ceiling. There was no  need to recollect his thoughts and try to remember why he was in the nurses office. However, Hajime did need to remember where Tomoya went.

Sitting up on the stiff hospital-like bed, he looked around. All he could see was that showed a trace of Tomoya being  there was his blazer. Reaching out, Hajime grabbed a hold of it and pulled it closer to his chest. He inspected the sleeve and admired Kiryu's handy work from when he'd fitted the uniforms for them. After all, Kiryu was the best tailor Hajime knew of. It was nice to know that he was able to see Kiryu sew in action. A few droplets of tears fell onto Tomoya's blazer.

"No," he whispered.

No, he must stay strong.

No, he must not cry over a stupid crush.

No, he should defiantly not be crying on Tomoya's blazer.

But... No matter how many nos he says, no matter what excuses he gives himself. He _can't_ stop crying.

The sharp pain in his heart was too much for a small, weak rabbit to handle. So, all he can do is cry. He can cry to relieve the pain in his heart fro every time he ran his finger across Kiryu's perfectly sewn stitch/ HE can cry for every small, almost unnoticeable smile Kiryu gave him. Hell, he can even cry for every time their hands accidentally touched when Kiryu showed him where and how to stitch a certain place.

A small squeak at the door caused Hajime to quickly clean his eyes, throw Tomoya's blazer onto the chair, and fall back onto the bed. A few moments later a small, familiar "Hajime" rang through his ears. Oh, so Tomoya was back. He didn't say anything like he was back or whatever of the sorts. Maybe he assumed Hajime was asleep? Wait, now he can hear another voice.

"Eh... Haakun is in here?" A sleepy voice said.

"Are you sure Hajime-kun is in here? Mashiro? I do not see him..." Another voice said, this one however was more awake but equally as calm.

"He should be in here. He was taking a nap when I came to get you two. I don't know if he's awake or not," Tomoya's voice rang through Hajime's ear once again.

"If Haakun is asleep," a yawn. "Then I will curl up next to him and sleep."

"Ritsu-kun the beds here aren't that comfortable. You may not be able to sleep."

"Ecchan. Sleep is sleep."

"Oh Ritsu-kun. You really are a strange one. Just like your brother."

"Please don't compare me to that annoying bug, Ecchan."

"Can you two please quiet down. If Hajime was asleep, he's probably been woken up by now."

"Oh," this time it was Hajime who spoke. He heard a foot slam on the ground and a startled gasp. "I just woke up before you three entered."

Tomoya's head soon peaked out from the curtains. "Oh you are awake. Um... I remembered you said you had tea club at lunch, so I went to get the members." His voice was shaking. Maybe he remembered the story Nazuna told them about Valkyrie and what Eichi did to them? AH, but its not as if Eichi is a bad person. Misunderstood? Very. From what Hajime knows Eichi is nice, just a bit intimidating at times. Wait, Eichi's lips are moving. Ugh Hajime, you really need to stop getting lost in your own thoughts.

"P-pardon?" Hajime whispered out, studdering slightly.

As a slight sigh escaped Eichi's lips. "Oh dear. I don't like to repeat myself, but oh well. I asked if you wanted to go to the club room for some tea. I had some mimosa tea brewing before Mashiro busted through the door." A small apology interrupted Eichi, who brushed off the apology. "Mimosa tea is made from the Mimosa flower, but it doesn't falter the taste. I feel like you may like the tea a lot."  

Hajime nodded as if he was saying yes. "That sounds wonderful Eichi-onii-san." A smile played on his lips, even if it was forced, it was believable.

Well, Tomoya believed it at least.

The strength to smile in such a position he was in now, and not shed a tear. Hajime had so much more strength than himself. After all, when Tomoya saw them together... No, his isn't about him. This is about Hajime and getting him over Kiryu.

Tomoya looked up from the ground to see Hajime sliding out from the bed. Ah, maybe Hajime would need a little help- Wait never mind. He's up and holding his blazer. Wait no that's Tomoya's blazer. "Thank you Hajime," Tomoya mumbled out and grabbed his blazer.

"Sorry," Hajime said. "I accidentally dropped a bit of water on it while you were gone."

Water? Tomoya looked around. There was no glass, or even a fountain with purified water. Tomoya then looked back down and studied his blazer. Where was the- oh by his sleeve. He ran his finger feeling the wet spot that was almost dried. So Hajime only put a brave face on because other people were around.

"Tomoya-kun?' Tomoya's head snapped to the door where Eichi, Ritsu and Hajime stood staring at him. Oh no, did Hajime ask him something? Dear god he's doing the same exact stunt Hajime did earlier... Or did Hajime not ask something. Wait, what if they have been trying to get his attention for minutes now and he just missed it all? "Would you like to come to the club room for some tea as well?"

"Huh? Um.. Yeah sure- I mean, yes please, if you don't mind, and thank you."

With that the four of them began to walk to the tea club room. This time there was no uncomfortable silence, nor comfortable silence. In all actuality, Hajime was keeping a small conversation with Eichi. Ritsu on the other hand... looked like he was going to fall asleep as they walked. How in the world he was able to sleep that much, no one will ever know.

They all soon arrived in the club room. A sweet scent of tea lingered around Tomoya. In no time, Ritsu was on a couch, near the table, fast asleep.

"Let us sit," Eichi said as he walked towards the table. Both Hajime and Tomoya followed Eichi towards the circular table, and sat down. Moments later Eichi poured a glass of tea. "Oh Mashiro, please be gentle with the cups. The china set happens to be one of my favorites and I would hate if something were to happen to it."  Tomoya nodded curtly and turned to his cup, then the three of them picked up theirs and took a sip of the tea.

The tea itself was bitter, contrast to the smell. Although, the tea club always seemed to have a sweet scent, since the tea paired best with Ritsu's pastries.

Hajime let the second sip of tea sit in his mouth a bit before swallowing. He looked over to Tomoya, who did not seem to enjoy the taste. "Eichi-onii-chan?" Hajime called out, grabbing the president's attention, he heard a quiet hum, and saw a small glance from Eichi, confirming he was listening.

"Does..." Hajime trailed off for a second. Was he certain this was correct? He took a small sniff then continued. "Does mimosa tea happen to be a medicinal tea?" He asked.

A small chuckle escaped Eichi's mouth.

"I cannot seem to get anything passed you. Yes, mimosa tea, made from dried mimosa leaves, the trees bark and flowers, it is said to relieve anxiety and depression. Because of its remedy, it was nicknamed the "collective happiness bark."" Eichi took a sip of his tea before continuing.

"You know, you have seemed a bit depressed and nervous the passed week. I decided to brew some for you today to help you out... Do you feel any better?"

Hajime blinked.

Did he feel any better?

Does he feel more relaxed? Less anxious? Does he still feel horrible after that?

No.

No, he doesn't feel okay. He doesn't feel happier or more relaxed. If anything, everything that has happened today has made him feel worst. As much as he wanted to yell out, tell them everything and _beg_ for help. As much as he wanted to scream out about how much he _hated_ life right now. How much he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

He can't.

Instead he placed a soft smile on his face and said, "I'm feeling much better. Thank you for your concern Eichi-onii-chan."

The frown that had appeared on Eichi's face was noticeable, but he didn't speak up.

Suddenly, arm wrapped around Hajime's shoulders. A sleepy voice spoke into his ear, "Haakun should know better than to lie to us. Is it so bad that we can't know? Does Haakun not trust us enough?"

"No!" Hajime called out. Surprising everyone slightly with his outburst. He took a breath.

"I trust you and Eichi-onii-chan... I just..." he trailed off, he just what? He's just scared to admit he fell for someone he will never be able to have, and even worst a delinquent.

"I... Just... Fell for someone and I don't know. Hinata-kun says he likes onii-chan. A-and.." A gentle rub on his back caused his facade to break. Tears began to spill from his eyes and he began to whimper. His shoulders began to shake violently.

"Hajime-kun." A voice whispered into his ear. Another hand began to rub his back. "Who is he? He'll pay."

"Please don't hurt him. I want him to be happy. If he wants onii-chan, then i'll help them get together. If it makes him happy." Right, all he wants is for Kiryu to be happy. "Please don't hurt Kiryu-senpai." If Eichi hurts Kiryu... Hajime will never forgive him.

"Kiryu Kuro, ehh?" a soft mumbled could be heard from Hajime's left. "Don't know much about him. He's apart of Akatsuki though, isn't he Ecchan?"

"Yes, he's friends with Keito. Why would Hajime like a delinquent like that?" Delinquent? He is very friendly, but he does call himself one, looks like one and is in a motorcycle gang. He isn't bad though.

"Kiryu-senpai isn't mean. He is really nice. He thought me a few sewing techniques. H-he was gentle around me too. Now knowing he likes onii-chan... It would make sense that he would have looked at me like a little brother."

Small rubs on his back as Ritsu comforted him with short phrases. So warm. The emperor and self-proclaimed vampire are so warm. It's nice, its really wonderful to have someone hold him in one of his worst moments. Suddenly something wrapped around his legs. Looking down, he saw Tomoya by his legs, as well (obviously) him hugging them. A small giggle leaves his throat and Hajime swears he sees Tomoya's ears turn red.

A smooth voice grasps the attention of Hajime, Ritsu and Tomoya. "Now Hajime, you said Kiryu liked Nito-san correct? You also said Hinata-kun... Aoi twin? Well if he said it, how do you not know it is a lie? Or maybe it is a nasty rumor? It's like in those manga. The girl hears that her crush likes her rival and blah blah it ends up being a rumor and happily ever after." Eichi gives him a closed eyed smile.

Well, that could be a possibility but who would like him? He was just a bottle of insecurities who hides his pain with a smile.

"Maybe... But even Tetora-kun said so... He's really close to Kiryu-senpai too..." Hajime smiled. Even if he was in pain, he wanted Kiryu to be happy. He'll keep on telling himself that until he knows that Kiryu is happy and he is happy for him.

"I see..." Ritsu said. "If you ever need a nap to distract you though... You know who to come and cuddle with."

Eichi leaned closer to Hajime and planted a small kiss on his forehead, "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, please come to us first." Hajime smiled at Eichi and nodded.

Ritsu leaned over Hajime's shoulder and kissed his cheek as if saying ' i'm here too.' Hajime giggled slightly. It was nice to know that someone out there cared for his happiness, even if it wasn't the person who he wanted to care. "Tomoya-kun," Hajime looked over to Tomoya, still smiling. "How about after school we go over to the dojo and see if Kiryu-senpai needs any help with Onii-chan?"

Tomoya peered up from under the table, slowly crawling out. "A-are you sure?" He asked standing up slowly. Hajime nodded and stood up as well. He glanced over to a grandfather clock Eichi kept in the room. "Lunch is almost over. Let's get back to class Tomoya-kun. Thank you, Eichi onii-chan. This was nice. I really do feel better. Thank you too Ritsu-senpai."

And with a wave, the two first years left the room and headed to their classroom.

Eichi smiled. "Just like a manga... I really do hope for the best of those two." Eichi walked over to the couch and sat down. "Don't you hope for the best of those two as well Ritsu-kun?"

Ritsu walked over to Eichi and sat on his lap. "I feel like you know something I don't..." He leaned over and began to nudge Eichi's neck, who in return wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist.

"I do know a lot more Ritsu-kun, but will i share them? Nope~ Spoilers are never fun, now are they?" He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Now, let's have some fun before class begins."

\--

Class was all a blur. Maybe Hajime was too nervous about randomly popping at the dojo. Ah~ What if he is able to see Kuro sew. That would be an incredible sight to see. He could just feel his face beginning to heat up. Wait, no Hajime stop thinking like that. He'll be going there to help Kiryu with Nazuna. That's it. Nothing more.

He let out a sigh and looked over to the clock that was hung above the board. Just a couple more minutes until class is over. His chest felt tight, yet light at the same time. It was a confusing feeling. He was happy. Happy that Kiryu would be able to experience happiness with someone. Then again, he was sad that it wouldn't be him. He won't mind however. He won't mind because he knows one day he'll have someone who loves him. No matter how long it takes, he'll find someone. A sad smile spread across his lips, so he covered his face with his arms so no one in his class can see his pain.

Moments later, the bell for the end of school rang. He heard Tetora yell an, "all rise." He pushed himself up and stared at the teacher. "Now bow," Tetora yell. Everyone in class bowed to their teacher and thanked them for teaching them. School was over now. Now he has to collect his stuff and go to the dojo. What would Nazuna like? What could help Kiryu get Nazuna to like him? But at least he'll be there than doing nothing.

"Hajime... Are you ready to go?" Tomoya nudged Hajime's shoulder. Hajime nodded and picked up his bag. He looked over to Tomoya and gave him a smile. Tomoya held out his hand, and Hajime took it. He needs all the comfort he can get it right now. And Tomoya's hand is very warm. "Let's go to the dojo now. If you want to leave, just tell me and we will go. Nod if you understand." A nod. "Alright. Let's get going now."

The walk was comfortable. Hajime was thankful to have someone like Tomoya with him at this moment. He was like a security blanket for Hajime right now. He looked over to Tomoya, and let out a sigh. He hasn't talked about a upperclassmen of him lately. Hajime wonders if the two of them were still on okay terms. There was that one day...

"We are almost at the dojo," Tomoya mumbled. His thumb ran across a few of Hajime's knuckles. "Are you ready?" Hajime nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go in." Hajime slowly pushed the door open. He wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

On the floor, Kiryu was sitting on the floor surrounded by different papers. Tetoras seemed to be looking at him... And even worst. Nazuna was hugging Kiryu. Hajime let go of Tomoya's hand, and swallowed his breath. So, they don't need him." Hajime closes the door and bites on his lip. He's going to be happy now. "As... long as he is happy, I'll be happy. At least i know... I-I know O-onii-chan will be good to him..." Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he smiles at the door. "He's happy... E-excuse me Tomoya-kun."

Tomoya isn't able to see Hajime's face but he knows he is in pain. Seeing your crush happy with someone else is always painful, yet it is such a common occurrence. "Hajime?" He sees Hajime stumble away from the door, and turn to the side. Not even a second later, he bolts off, "h-hey!" Tomoya began to chase after him. Where was Hajime running off to? Why was he running.

Soon, they were on the roof.

"Hajime...?" Tomoya called out as he faced his friends back.

"He's... happy right Tomoya-kun? He's going to be happy wtih Onii-chan?" Hajime whimpered out. His voice sounded sad. Miserable. He sounds.. done.

Tomoya walked towards Hajime, and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder. "I don't know." Tomoya admits, squeezing Hajime's shoulders. "I can't tell anyone's feelings without asking them... Hajime. How do you feel?"

He could feel Hajime's body shake. He began to shake his head. His baby blue haired brushed against Tomoya's face. Tomoya felt his arms were getting wet. Hajime was crying. He felt a shift in his arms. Hajime was now face to face with Tomoya. His eyes were puffy and red. He hugged him back and buried his face into Tomoya's shoulder.

Why does this whole scene feel so familiar to Tomoya? Sure, Hajime cries after they lose lives on occasion... But this was different. It was a cry that obviously showed the heartbreak of knowing you'll never be loved back by the person you love.

Tomoya ran his fingers through Hajime's hair. The deja vu is far too familiar. Luckily, when he first had this take place, he had Mitsuru like Hajime has Tomoya right now. "It's okay Hajime-kun." Tomoya whispered just like he remembered what Mitsuru told him. "If your world falls apart, I will help you rebuilt it okay? I'm sure Mitsuru will help too." Tomoya smiled softly. "Hajime. Remember that you aren't alone in this painful time. Just look at now. You are here in my arms. You aren't forced to do this alone. You have me okay. I will be at your side no matter what." Tomoya gripped Hajime's hair to give him a little pain.

He needed to show the other boy that this isn't a dream. He can feel Hajime's breath calm. He let go of his grip on Hajime's hair and decided to stroke them again. "Let's go home now. We can stop by a convenience store to pick up junk food and ice cream. Okay?"

Hajime nodded. He pulled back and smiled at Tomoya. "Thank you. I'm glad to know that you are able to stand by me." A weight seemed to be lifted off of Hajime's shoulders. He is really happy that he has someone. Even if it isn't the person he oh so likes, he has someone. Hell, friends are always better than lovers anyways. "I want some ramune," Hajime mumbled. "Can we get some Ramune?" Tomoya laughed and nodded.

"Of course we can get some ramune." He smiled and began to walk to the door on the roof.

Hajime did get his ramune. He also got konpeitou, fugashi, ume jam, neri ame, dried yakisoba, and umai bou. He also got green tea ice cream. Well, if movies got anything right, binge eating after a heartbreak is always the best.

Tomoya was even nice enough to stay with Hajime in his room and watch random anime, and read manga. They also watched some random dramas to cry over other peoples lives and not their own.

It doesn’t really make a ton of sense, but by the end of the day, he is able to put a small genuine smile back on his face. Not because it didn't hurt. It still hurt a whole lot, but the warmth from Tomoya’s presence was incredible. Unfortunately, Tomoya did have to go and all the happiness the gave Hajime left with him. He couldn’t help the horrible thoughts that would appear in his head.

_You aren’t good enough for him._

_Who will ever love a cry baby like you._

_Maybe it’s just better for him to have Nazuna._

_You’ll never be good enough for him._

_So just give up._

Hajime took deep breaths and tried to think of everything but him. He just leads to bad depressing thoughts. He reached out for a pillow of his and clutched it close to his chest. He doesn’t want to give into the bad thoughts and cry again. He’ll give up on Kiryu.

The blue haired boy sat up on his bed and slapped his cheeks. The little sting on his cheeks defiantly helped those horrible thoughts go away. He glances over at the time and noted how he should probably sleep so a repeat of this morning doesn’t happen again. He leaned over to his alarm clock and set it for 5:30 knowing Ra*bits practice is in the morning. He put his pillow back in its normal place and laid down. He hopes tomorrow will be much better than today. He doesn’t know if his heart can take another rollercoaster like this again.

\--

That night, he didn’t dream of much. It was the same dream he had for a month now. Him staring off into the distance with a stuffed rabbit in his hands. He doesn’t know what he is always staring at. He’s just staring. It’s as if he is watching someone go or he is waiting for someone. Which one was it?

\--

The loud, annoying ring of his alarm probably isn’t the best way to wake up, but it was much better than being pushed off his bed.

Hajime went through his normal daily routine. Getting dressed, washing his face, brushing his hair and teeth. He even grabbed his workout clothes for the early morning practice. When he walked down stairs, it was already almost time to leave to make it to practice on time. Tomoya was down there, having a small friendly conversation with Hajime’s mom. He’s glad Tomoya had such a nice relationship with his mom. Being side by side for who knows how many years, It would be a shocker if they weren’t friends with each other moms.

“Oh, Hajime? Are you ready to go?” Tomoya asked, standing up from his position on the couch. Hajime nodded and headed towards the door.

Nothing really was different from the way to school right now. Their conversation changed from after school plans to an anime they both enjoyed at the moment. When Hajime and Tomoya reached the front of the door of the school, Haijme paused. If he stepped inside the school, would his whole day be ruined just like it was yesterday?

Hajime glanced over to Tomoya with a nervous expression. Tomoya just nudged the boy to enter the school. Reluctantly, he did. For the first few steps, nothing bad happened. Again, it was just like yesterday.

“Come on,” He heard Tomoya whisper. “We have practice. There's nothing to worry about." He gave a smile to Hajime and walked towards where the Ra*bits where meeting up. When Tomoya walked into the room, the first thing he saw was Nazuna bolting towards them. He looked nervous.

_Maybe he is scared to tell us he and Kiryu-senpai are now dating._

"O-oh thank god you both look normal. Kuro-chin told me this strange rumor that Nagumo-san heard in class. Did you guys hear it?" Nazuna looked nervous.

Tomoya and hajime glanced at each other than looked back at Nazuna and nodded slowly. 

"Onii-chan... If its a rumor than may I ask why you were hugging in the dojo?" Hajime asked, confusion was laced through his voice. 

"Hugging... Kuro-chin? Gyah. A-ah w-w-well um he a-asked for so-some advice c-ca-cause his uh um uh d-d-d-dog died! Y-yeah h-his dog died so... So... He asked me to.. go to the dojo for advice! He-hearing him be inv-involved in a rumor... An-and so... I hugged him to che-cheer him up." Nazuna stuttered and and refused to meet their eyes. 

Was he lying?

Why was he lying?

Kiryu obviously loved him, so why did he lie to him...

Is it because of- 

No... It can't be. Nazuna never told Ra*bits that he confused to him so of course he hadn't confessed. 

"I see. This makes a lot more sense now. Thank you, onii-chan" Hajime smiled. Even if he didn't believe him for now, he'll take Nazuna's word. Nazuna was their leader and he loves the three first years very much. He wouldn't lie unless it was for a very good cause. 

"Now," Nazuna's childish, and now a lot more relaxed, voice rang through his ears. "Let's get on with practice." 

\--

"Hey Hajime," Tomoya mumbled as he buttoned his shirt to the school uniform. He didn't look into Hajime's eyes which worried Hajime a bit. 

"What... is it?" Hajime's voice shook. 

"Do you think onii-chan was telling the truth about him and Kiryu-senpai? That him and onii-chan aren't-"

"I don't know and can we please not talk about it!" Hajime snapped. His voice was bitter and cold, completely out of character for him. He glared at Tomoya which should have easily proved his point on wanting it avoid the subject. Hajime liked how the day is going so far. He doesn't want his day to be ruined like it was yesterday. 

"R-right. Anyways are you ready? We have to head to class." Tomoya said changing the subject. 

"Yes. I'm ready Tomoya-kun. let's get going so that we aren't late."

With that, they walked out of the room to head to their classroom. Hajime will admit, he was extremely nervous. Yesterday, it was around this time of day where his whole day was ruined. Maybe today will be even worst than yesterday.

“Hey, Shino-kun,” Hinata called out with a strange expression. Sorrow? No, that didn’t fit that well. “Nagumo-kun was looking for you. He told me that if I saw you, to tell you that he needs to tell you something. He’s in the classroom now.” Hinata waved back, then jogged off to who knows where with his brother closely trailing behind him.

What could Tetora possibly want to talk to him about? God, if it was about yesterday, he may get thrown out of character again to tell him to shut up. Which he doesn’t really want to do. He hated seeing people sad.

He felt a hand hand nudge his own, and a soft smile from Tomoya. That was right, he wasn't going through this alone. Tomoya was there with him.

Hajime took a deep breath in, and let it out. He was a lot calmer now. He hopes he can face anything the day throws at him today.

He walked into the classroom with a confident look on his face. He saw Tetora sitting on his desk, fidgeting. His head seemed to snap to the door once he heard it open. In less than 3 seconds of seeing Hajime, he bolted up from his desk and hopped over a few to get to Hajime faster.

By the time he was next to Hajime, he was already saying something too fast and nervous to comprehend. Whatever this boy was trying to tell Hajime, he needed to relax and take a deep breath.

Hajime set a hand on Tetora’s shoulder. He offered a smile, “Tetora-kun. Take a deep breath in.”  Tetora’s shoulders rised with his words. “Now breath out.” He watched Tetora’s lips part and his shoulders fall.

“Okay. Now try to tell me what you were trying to saw.”

Tetora nodded and started, “First off all, sorry about what happened yesterday. I don’t know what Hinata-kun was thinking, but it is all fake. Boss does not like Nito-san.” He said.

Hajime slowly nodded. His hand automatically went to reach for Tomoya’s out of nervousness. He didn't want this subject to be touched on, but he supposed it was unavoidable.

“Second of all,” Tetora continued, fidgiting with his fingers. “I would like to make it up to you after school. Are you free?” he asked.

Hajime nodded. “Okay. Then can you meet me in the school’s garden? I know you really like flowers so I want to make it up to you there.” Hajime nodded again. “Okay, okay. Great. Everything is going just as planned.” Tetora mumbled under his breath, then turned and walked away to go back to his desks, This time, without any stunts.

The whole day after that conversation went by like a blur. If you asked Hajime what he eat for lunch, he would say whatever was on the school’s menu. If you asked Tomoya what Hajime eat for lunch, it would be the correct answer, which was whatever his siblings put into Hajime’s bento. In whole, Hajime really didn’t remember anything he'd been taught, just because of what Tetora said at the beginning of the day.

What was so important that he wanted to talk to Hajime alone?

Hajime stared at the clock, watching the hours tick by. Maybe he should ask Tomoya to go with him. He doesn’t have that good of a feeling about this after all. He tore his eyes away from the clock to glance over his shoulder to look at Tomoya, but was surprised with the sight he saw.

Tetora was whispering something into Tomoya’s ear. Tomoya’s eyes seemed to widen, as he nodded vigorously. What were they talking about? He'd have to ask Tomoya later. Hajime let out a small sigh and went back to stare at the clock.

The ticking sound was driving him insane. Why couldn't class be over soon? He wanted everything to be over and done with so he could figure out what Tetora had to say. He ran a pale hand through his hair, then began to twirl a strand of hair around his fingers.

He should have been paying attention, but now it was mostly review, or as the teacher called it, ‘independent studies.’ Hajime finished his work over 20 minutes ago and there was still time left. Maybe he should draw a bit, or grab a book to read for the time being?

Well, he only had 10 minutes of class left.

Letting out one more sigh, Hajime folded his arms on his desk, then rested his head on them. If he closed his eyes for a few minutes, he is sure that time would move by much faster than it was right now.

Shockingly, it was really quiet in his class. It’s not like they were a noisy bunch, but someone was normally always talking, it did add a bit of noise. A scraping of lead onto a paper, the hum of the air conditioner, what seemed like the soft beat to a song, and the ticking on the clock. It was relaxing. Now, this can definitely pass the time a lot faster.

Several minutes later, the loud school bell rang. He heard a chair being pushed back, and the class went through the normal routine they went through after school.  Once thanking the teacher, Hajime hurried to grab all of his items. Tetora’s words raced through Hajime’s head. Once gathered, he searched for Tomoya to ask him to accompany him. It was kind of weird, Hajime didn’t see him around anywhere… He was just in the class, wasn’t he? Hajime let out a small sigh. After all, who wouldn’t be nervous about his situation. A friend of his wanted to speak with him in private, yes, but Tetora was extremely close to Kiryu, so maybe that was the reason for his heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest.

Hajime glanced over at the door. Maybe he should start heading to the garden now. Hajime swung his bag over his shoulder and started his walk to the garden. A small, random thought passed through his mind.

Did he water the plants yesterday?

For some reason he couldn’t remember. Yeasterday he wasn't in much of a place to water them, too much had happened.

That’s when it occurred to him.

The plants haven’t had any source of water since last friday.

OH SHIT THE PLANTS MAY BE DYING.

And here readers, we have experienced a wild Hajime run faster than he ever has before.

He'd reached the garden at a breakneck speed and by the time he was there, he was a sweating, panting mess. Oh well. He was only going to be talking to Tetora after this. They were friends. There was no need to look too nice. 

Hajime set his bag by the front door, and dug through his pocket for a hair tie. Whenever Hajime watered and made sure the plants were okay, he always tied his hair up in a ponytail so nothing would get into it.

Once tied, Hajime rolled up his sleeved and went to grab a watering can. There were a ton of plants that needed water, and the amount varied. Well, since they haven't had much, if any, water since Friday, maybe he should give each one a few more ounces. 

Hajime gently touched the petals of the hydrangea flowers.   
What a shame. This one was already beginning to die.

The blue haired boy slowly picked the dying flowers. He twisted the stems of the flowers, creating a crown out of them. 

Once done, he put the flowers on his head. Maybe his sister will like it once he gets home. 

He let out a soft giggle escaped his throat. It's quite girly of him, but he loved the feeling of flowers on his head. 

"S-Shino-kun?" A rough voice echoed against the walls, sending shivers up his spine.

A blush immediately crept up Hajime's face, instincts knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. Hajime slowly turned around to be greated with the world's most beautiful gold eyes. A small, sad smile crept onto his face. He could't help but smile in the presence of Kiryu. 

How could he not? He is possibly the most caring man in the world. He cares about his family the most, and how much Hajime would love to be by the man's side and help him create an addition to his current family is vast. Hajime sad smile turned into a larger one. He didn't want the one whom he cares for oh-so-dearly to see him sad. 

"Hello Kiryu-senpai," he said in a soft voice. Did his voice crack? Did he look horrible?

Hajime watched Kiryu's adams apple bob. Why did he look so nervous?

Hajime studied the taller boy. The first thing he noticed was that his arm's were behind his back. Maybe he was holding his schoolbag?

He tilted his head to the side as something crossed his mind, where was Tetora? Maybe Kiryu would know since the two were so close. Or maybe Tetora sent Kiryu over to have the older teen tell Hajime Tetora would be unable to make it. 

Right before Hajime could ask, Kiryu managed to continue what he was saying. "I... I asked Tet- Tetora to ask you to come here for... Selfish reasons. I apologize." 

Hajime waved his hand, as if saying that it was nothing. "Is there something you will like to discuss?

He could see the red-black hair boy nod, slowly moving his arms from behind his back. To Hajime's surprise, it was not his backpack, and instead a small, stuffed animal. A rabbit to be exact.

It was a soft blue, really close, if not, Hajime's hair color. There was a small embroidery on the rabbits left foot. If Hajime squinted, it looked like a bouquet of flowers. 4 cartoonish flowers made up of the colors red, light brown, dark brown and purple. On it's chest, it had a music note on it. The music was similar to the the music note on the ra*bits unit hat. It was really cute.

"That is really adorable Kiryu-senpai. May I ask who it is for?" Hajime said in a soft voice. Behind his joyful smile were a pair of sad eyes. It would be hard to be able to tell if you didn't know Hajime well enough. 

"I-its," Kiryu started stuttering. Hajme looked up to Kiryu's face to see a face painted with pink tint. "th-th-this is for my sister!" He said in almost a scream, before seemingly flinching at his own voice. 

"Is that so? I'm sure she'll-" Hajime started before being interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I lied Shino," Kiryu let out a sigh. He held out his hands, with the rabbit so delicately being held by them. "I made it... For you." His voice began to trail off at the end, but luckily it was still audible. 

Why would Kiryu give Hajime such a lovely gift?

Whatever the reason was, Hajime greatfully accepted the gift. Once in his hands, he was shocked to feel how soft it was. A very lovely gift. It seemed too nice for a kid like Hajime. 

"Why would you give it to me?" Hajime asked before yelling out, "If it's not rude to ask! I'm sorry if I offended you!" 

Hajime's back straightened up, and his eyes widened, out of surprise of his own tone. 

"Hajime," Kiryu said in soft voice. It was still rough, yes, but it was the same tone he used when he talked about his sister. Such a loving tone. 

Wait, Hajime? Did Kiryu just call Hajime by his first name? 

Blush immediately crept up Hajime's face. A familiar shiver went down Hajime's spine.

How amazing was it to hear his own name leave such lovely lips. 

A few seconds later, Kiryu continued on, "I have liked you for a while now..." he breathed "agh, fuck, 'm sorry. I know you probably like your one friend, Mashiro or something but Ibreally had to tell you. I would have regretted it if I didn't." Kuro's face was making a unique expression, flustered? Embarrassed? Maybe, but it was out of character for him... it was cute.

"Tetora has been trying to play matchmaker, then your classmate fuckin' jack'd it up- ugh 'm sorry I shouldn't cuss. Anyways, I really like you Hajime, and I was wonderin if you wanted to... to be my boyfriend?"

What....

Did kiryu just-

_Yes, i would love to be your boyfriend Kiryu._

_Yes, i want to stay by your side forever._

_Yes, i want to be yours._

_But why can't i say it?_

Hajime began to shake, wanting to cry out the words he's been holding in for months now, if not longer. Out of all times, why does it have to be now that his voice fails him once more. Hell, his body failed him. He watched Kiryu's face turn from a soft pink to a pale tan. Oh god no, please don't think whatever you are thinking. 

"A-ah... My, my," Kiryu's voice called out weakily. 

Please don't think what you are thinking. 

"I guess I'll leave now. You obviously do not feel the same."

No wait, don't leave. 

**_I love you, don't go before I give you my answer._ **

He watched Kiryu leave the greenhouse, and disappear from sight. The blue hair boy looked down at the rabbit, and began to tear up. "Why did you go! I never told you I liked you back, god dammit!" Hajime yelled at the top of his lungs, cursing. He was angry. Angry that Kiryu left, angry that he couldn't answer. 

**Angry that he didn't stop Kiryu.**

He looked over to the door and ran to it, roughly, opening the door.  He peered out, looking for Kiryu. Not in sight. 

Hajime picked up his bag and ran out of the greenhouse. Maybe Hajime could find him, and tell him how how he feels. 

But... Even with hours of searching, Hajime couldn't find him. No matter where he looked. In every room, or in every corner. In every secret area that Hajime could think of. He couldn't find him. 

Even with the help of the tennis club, or the marine biology club. He'd even mustered up the courage to ask the handicrafts club! 

And yet, no avail.

So, he walked home with his head hung low. He kicked every single rock that meet his path. The rabbit Kiryu gave him released Kiryu's smell. 

He must have worked hard on this. Hajime thought. He must have put so much effort in this small rabbit, and it all we to waste. 

Dammit, why does Hajime have to be so useless at the most important times. 

_You still have tomorrow. You can tell him tomorrow._

A voice told him in his head. That's right! Hajime has tomorrow, and the day after that. Kiryu won't be leaving until the school year ends. God why the hell was he freaking out so much. A bright smile escaped Hajime's sad mind and he began to run. This small voice, this voice that always told him the worst things at the wrong times was nice to him for once. 

"Thank you," Hajime whispered as he ran home. Thank you for what? For everything. Thank you to who? Whoever has been nice to him. 

Thank you to Tomoya for being there at the darkest times. Thank you to Nazuna for being the best big brother he could ask for. Thank you to Mitsuru for always making him smile. Thank you to Hinata for being able to make the class laugh. And even more thank you's to everyones else who has ever done something amazing in Hajime's life.

But thank you the most to Kiryu Kuro for feeling the same way back. 

He busted through the doors of his house, and threw his shoes off. It was already far too late, and dinner would probably dinner would already be ready. He could hear his mother's call.

Yup. Defiantly late for dinner. 

It was a marvelous dinner in Hajime's opinion. Sure, it wasn't a 5 star dinner, but it was just some regular udon. Well, maybe Hajime was biased because it was his mother's udon.

"Onii-chan," Hajime's younger sister called out. "It's your turn for the bath." Hajime stood up and went to take his bath. 

The rest of the day was nothing interesting. Hajime played with his siblings, and went to bed to sum it up... But the next day. 

Hajime was far too excited. He woke up 37 minutes before his alarm(it was not pleasing. He set to for freaking 5 am after all!) 

Well, that just leaves extra time before Tomoya arrives. Hajime quietly got out of bed, and tip toed to the bathroom. He did his normal routine: brushing his teeth, and hair, washing his face and poking at his face to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. 

Hajime glared at the mirror. He looked cute? Well, he looks normal. Kiryu finds that cute right? Well... Maybe there is something else he can do to spice things up. A hairclip maybe? Ah, but his family doesn't really have any. Oh, or maybe he can tie it in a ponytail? Ah, but that doesn't seem right. 

He set out a sigh, before jumping at his sister's voice. 

"Onii-chan?" Hanayo called out. Her lavender eyes didn't look happy. 

"A-ah. Hanacchin? What are you doing up so early... It's only 4." 

"Onii-chan. Some of us do wake up early to get to school on time. Plus not all of us stay in bed until our best friend comes by to push us off our bed... What are you doing up so early anyways? It's unlike you." 

Hajime let out a sigh. What should he say? That he was up because he was nervous about a confession. Or maybe he should say that he just randomly woke up because he, well, felt like it... Not even he would believe that response though.

"Also, why do you look like a school girl who is going to confess to her upper classmate only to be rejected because he loves some shota from his class," Hanayo said bluntly.

How did this kid know a fairly blunt description of what has happened the past couple of days. Hajime let out a sigh. 

"Well-" 

"So, who is he? Did he confess? Or are you going to? Oh oh! Maybe you should wear a bow to add to your cuteness. Also, thanks for being gay. Dad and Nico owe me and mom 1000 yen now." 

Wait wait wait. 

"You beted on me being gay?!" Hajime scrunched up his eyebrows and glared at his little sister. Okay, he loves her and all but what the fuck.

"Oh come on. It was obvious you were gay. You said you wanted to kiss Toma Ikuta."

"I could have been joking..." 

"No one is joking when they say they want to kiss Tomo Ikuta." 

Okay, fair point. 

Hajime swayed from  side to side. Wait, Hanayo said something of a boy... Maybe, "Hanayochin... About that bow." 

His sister glanced back at him, with a fuddled expression, "what about it." 

And that is how an angel walked to school with one side of his hair braided in and a lavender, black bow holding it all together. Hajime really liked how his sister did his hair in all honesty. Will he wear it again anytime soon however? Probably not because it hurt like hell putting it on.

However... Hajime is almost certain Kiryu will like it. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Tomoya asked Hajime from his left. Yes, yes. Hajime was just fine. Better than fine! He was on cloud nine because he finally had the chance to be with the one he cares so much about... He didn't say that. He just nodded in response, too embarrassed to say anything more.  

6:35 am

Is Kiryu here this early in the morning. 

Hajime let out a content sigh before bidding Tomoya farewell for the moment. He just needs to tell Kiryu what he was unable to yesterday, and everything is fine. 

Hajime took a deep breath, trying to calm any butterflies or nerves. First off, he should check the Dojo.

 

> _After all the Dojo is a sacred place._

Hajime walked up to the dojo's doors and slowly slide them open. He mumbled out a weak Kiryu-senpai. 

Well, he wasn't in there.Luckily Tetora was there to tell him that Kiryu went to his classroom. He also did mention that Kiryu didn't look his best at the moment. 

So, he was taking a small toll on what has happened yesterday. Strangely enough, it made Hajime feel relieved. The feelings were genuine then. 

He walked up to class 3-B, gripping his arm. God, why did he feel so nervous. He already knew his feelings were same. But... Now, his stomach feels like it was thrown of a skyscraper and then surgically put back in Hajime's body. He took another deep breath in.

**God dammit just do it already.**

Hajime opened the door to see Kiryu, and a few other students in the class. 

God only knew how badly he wanted to close that door and act like he was never there. He will, however, tell this kind-hearted delinquent how he felt. The boy could hear a loud laugh soon followed by a, "look a little first-year bunny decided to come and play." 

"Kiry-" No. Kiryu used his first name once. He is allowed to use the other's first name as well. 

So, he did. The small rabbit broke out of his den and yelled in the class, "Kuro i feel the same way!" He looked up, he could see everyone was staring at him with the oddest expression... Except Kiryu, who had the most sincere smile. 

Hajime could feel his whole face heat up from embarrassment as he slammed the door. He did it. Wait,  _he admitted to liking Kiryu in front of so many people._

Hajime jumped back and forth in the hallway, before sprinting off to his own classroom. He never made it that far however. 

Because two arms were wrapped around his waist. A head buried into his shoulder, with a whisper followed behind it. "Can you say that again?"

Hajime couldn't help but comply. "I really like you Kiry- Kuro." Hajime turned around in Kuro's arms only to hug him back. "I'm sorry i couldn't answer yesterday. My whole body fro-ah!" 

Kiryu swiftly picked up Hajime, and Hajime would never admit but his first thought was that he was going to die. It wouldn't be a bad death however... Of course that was before Kiryu began to spin in circles. A lot of things were strange the rest of the day. Tetora crying while congratulating Kiryu, Nazuna patting Kiryu's back with a malicious facial expression(he did also whisper a few words into Kiryu's ear but Hajime was too far to hear it). 

The thing that took the cake however was only something he noticed. 

_All the wistful glances Mitsuru took at Tomoya._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah um yeah. It has a cute ending. No kisses sorry. Just really cute spins while hugging.
> 
> NOW OFF TO WRITE TOMOYA'S HAPPY ENDING! WITH... Well... Mitsuru of course.
> 
> Ig: Nyaitsu / 2winp / Izuyuura  
> Twitter: greennopoly


End file.
